Comfort Comes In Shorts of Tequila and the Arms of a Blonde
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Two Shot! Cassandra stumbles across an intoxicated Rachel, and wonders just what caused the girl so much upset as to turn to alcohol. Established Julyberry! Mature content in Chapter Two.


**A/N: Alright, so this is just going to be a two-shot, because I have so little time right now to write, but I had this idea, and I just wanted to write it down. There's established Julyberry in here, and appearances by Santana, Puck and Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Comfort Comes In Shots of Tequila and the Arms of a Blonde**

She needed to let loose. To escape those god awful brats she had teach, and more importantly, escape Rachel Berry.

It wasn't that she needed to get away from Rachel; for god's sake the two of them had been… whatever they'd been, for the last six weeks. It was more she needed to get away from the doe-eyed, innocence that came with Rachel.

She was still too green. Too fresh. She'd yet to be tainted by the big city, by her.

So yes, she needed to let loose and just forget about the girl she was fairly sure she was head over heels for. She'd called her friends; Claire, another teacher at NYADA and her best friend, and Joey, the first guy she'd met when she moved to NYC and also happened to be gay. The two of them were the only people Cassie had told about Rachel, and despite concerns and an awkwardness for Claire, considering she taught the brunette, they seemed happy. They'd noticed the changes in her.

She drank less, mostly because Rachel wasn't a big fan of alcohol and Cassie promised she'd try for sobriety. She seemed less angry and bitter, and she almost seemed… happy, which was a far cry from what she'd, and in turn they'd, been used to for the last twelve years.

So she'd called her friends, (and yes, contrary to popular belief she did have friends), and they'd agreed to take her out. Claire came over, through one of her dresses at her, and proceeded to look through her collection of heels.

"What, you couldn't wear your own?"

Claire had scoffed, shaking her head and pointing at the dress.

"Just put the damn thing on."

They'd left her apartment, meeting Joey outside the entrance doors to her building with a taxi by her side. He'd laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and looking her up and down mockingly.

"Damn July, looking good."

She'd rolled her eyes, shoving him off her and gesturing down her body.

"I know, but off-limits."

The two of them had rolled their eyes, shoving her in to the taxi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Burnout?"

She nodded, glaring at the cab driver as she caught him eyeing up her legs.

"Yeah, whatever."

They'd laughed, messing around in the back of the cab and both she and Claire had glared at Joey after he shook up their hair, tangling it in knots.

"Arsehole." She'd muttered as she climbed out of the taxi, smoothing out her hair and winking at the bouncer. She walked right passed him, Claire beside her with their arms linked and Joey trailing behind them.

They found a table, the three of them sitting on the balcony overlooking the dance floor and the bar below.

"So… How's it going with Rach?"

Claire raised her hand, lifting the martini glass with it as she looked at Cassie.

"It's… good. Really… Good." She smiled, nodding to the two of them as she lifted her own glass. "Different."

Joey laughed, smirking at her as he winked.

"I've yet to meet this illustrious Rachel, by the way."

Cassie rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to respond when she glanced down at the floor below her and froze.

"Cassie?"

Claire waved her hand in front of Cassandra's face, looking to Joey who seemed just as confused. She followed Cassie's gaze and her own eyes widened.

"Holy shit!"

Joey turned, glancing down at the floor and shaking his head.

"What?"

He looked over all the people, only really setting his eyes on the girl at the bar. She was short, brunette, wearing a tight red bandage dress, and seemed completely wasted. She was half sitting on the bar, laughing hysterically with a shot of what looked like tequila on one hand.

"It's Rachel."

He looked to Claire, frowning before glancing back at the brunette, then to Cassie, than back to Claire.

"Seriously?"

She nodded, her eyes still wide and her mouth slightly gaping.

"Yep. What's she doing here?" She asked, turning to Cass with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea. She's under age, I don't even know how she got in."

Cass stood, turning on her heel and walking down the stairs, her friends close behind her. She pushed her way through the crowd, coming to a halt as she neared the bar. Rachel had slowly slid from the bar, grabbed some boy's hand and pulled him toward her, turning her back and shimmying her hips. Cass stood completely shocked, and confused. Rachel abhorred alcohol. And yet here she was, completely smashed and grinding against some guy. That, she was starting to get a little red about. She looked around the circle, narrowing her eyes as she saw Kurt, Rachel's roommate and best friend, arguing with a tall Latina. She strolled towards him, with all intent to grab him by his shirt and demand why her usually composed and innocent girlfriend was drunk and grinding against someone that wasn't her, when she overheard the conversation between the two.

"Seriously Kurt, she needs to let go! You're not doing her any good by sheltering her in that shit house you call an apartment and feeding her chocolate. You're only going to make her fat and depressed."

"Well sneaking her in to a club and filling her with alcohol isn't going to help either. She's going to hate you if she wakes up in the morning with a killer headache and some stranger in her bed!"

Cassie huffed, striding forward and gripping Kurt's arm.

"If anyone's going to wake up in her bed it'll be me sparkles, now what the hell is going on?"

Kurt turned, a snide remark on his lips when he faltered, gulping softly as he came face to face with the full strength of Cassandra July's glare.

"It's… A long story. All you really need to know is Rachel's been hurt, like, big time, and so these two _genius' _thought the best way for her to get over it is to drink herself silly."

The Latina glared, pulling Kurt around to face her without acknowledging Cassie, or her two friends standing behind her.

"It's better than lying in her bed staring at the wall with a blank stare, not eating, not moving. She may as well have been fucking dead Hummel! At least you can tell she's alive."

Kurt glared, shaking his head and continuing to argue with her, completely forgetting about Cassie. Cass bit her lip, rolling her eyes and turning, only to gape disbelievingly at the sight behind her two friends.

Rachel, her shoes now missing and her dress just barely staying on her body, was pulled flush against some random's hips, the guy she was with before leaning against the bar flirting with a blonde.

Rachel's eyes were half closed, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if holding her together. Cass's eyes flashed as the _boy's _hands trailed down Rachel's hips, gripping her thighs. She stalked forward, ignoring Claire and Joey and instead chose to snap her hands out and grip his own.

"Hands off." She hissed, throwing his arms away from Rachel and pulling the girl towards her.

"Whoa, back off Blondie. _She _came on to _me_."

Cassie glared at him, holding Rachel up as the girl stumbled.

"And _she _is also _seventeen!_"

The guy held up his hands, backing away.

"Alright, well I didn't know that did I? Geez."

Cassie scoffed, turning on her heel and snapping her fingers at the guy Rachel was with before.

"Name?"

He straightened, smirking at her and looking her up and down.

"Noah Puckerman. Jewbabe's with me for the night."

Cassandra glared at him, shaking her head. Puckerman. Rachel'd told her about him.

"Where're her shoes?"

He shrugged, shaking his head.

"No idea."

Cass sighed, turning to her two clearly amused friends.

"I'm going to take her home, I'll… talk to you guys later."

They both waved at her, turning and walking back up the stairs towards their table, their heads close together and laughing. She rolled her eyes, expecting the two of them to bombard her tomorrow, but right now she had things to attend to, mostly the intoxicated brunette by her side who was giggling at nothing.

"Come on Baby Girl, let's get you home."

Getting Rachel in to a cab seemed to be the easiest task of that night, mostly because the girl seemed oddly interested in taking orders. She'd have to test that one night, just not tonight. She helped Rachel up the stairs to her apartment, the young girl having yet to acknowledge just who was guiding her through the door. She guided her towards her bedroom, slowly unzipping Rachel's dress and letting it pool at her feet. Rachel turned, wrapping her arms around Cass's neck and burrowing her nose in to her neck. She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as Cassie slowly wrapped her own arms around her waist.

"Cass." She sighed, her body trembling slightly as her knees weakened. She slid, until it was only Cassie who was keeping her upright.

"Rach, come on, in to bed."

She slid down on to the mattress, taking Rachel with her. She lay down, Rachel's arms still wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rachel trembled, her eyes closed tightly trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep."

She ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, listening to Rachel's whimpers as they slowed. She stayed awake, her arms still wrapped around Rachel as she pulled the covers over the two of them, glad her dress had been easy to slip off.

As she listened to Rachel's breathing, and her eyes slowly closed, she had a small inkling of worry, of fear.

_Why was Rachel so upset? Why was she drinking so much? Why was she sorry?_

__**A/N: Hope it was alright. Um... There's only two chapters so... The next should be up soonish. Reviews would be awesome. Laters.**


End file.
